


Codename : Lucky Jun

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fic Exchange, Gift Fic, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job is to protect the President at all cost, but could he still do his job properly knowing that his personal life will suffer because of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename : Lucky Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ILOVETHESTORM for the Jun Fic Exchange @Freestyle Forums

“Are you sure your people had thoroughly inspected the venue?” Jun asked, tapping his earphone lightly at the annoying static sound he kept on hearing along with the voice of his partner. “What was that again? Fuck your reception, man. Where in hell are you? You sounded like you’re buried underground! I can’t hear you properly,” he whined, almost grinning when the man on the other end cursed right back, before hanging up on his face.

Exactly two minutes later, the man called back.

“Great,” Jun returned at the man’s ‘ _fuck you, can you hear me now?’_ means of saying ‘ _hello’_ , and rolling his eyes at the evident grin on the man’s voice. “Now tell me you made sure everything’s in order there or I’m seriously firing your sorry ass as soon as we see each other.”

The man barked his familiar hoarse laughter before telling him to _just go fuck himself off and if Jun could please stop being an asshole because when did his men ever screw up, yes?, thank you very much_.

Jun chuckled, still trying to sound unconvinced. “Just wanted to make sure, man; you know we can’t afford to leave out even the smallest part of any place just because we think it’s safe. This president may look like he’s too stupid for his own good but he’s actually ranked as one of Japan’s top businessmen, aside from the fact that he’s paying us more than most of our previous clients just to make sure he doesn’t die prematurely while dining out with his fellow rich friends,”

The man on the other end sighed dramatically, before murmuring about how Jun should just leave the rest to him and if he could just go home and fuck whoever was waiting to clear his head, since he’s obviously getting worked up over something that wasn’t even worth getting worked up about.

Jun made a face and schooled his features back to normal as he realized that the other man couldn’t actually see him. He snorted instead.

“Oguri, tell your wife I’m going to visit her, soon when we’re not so swamped with work; also, tell her I still can’t believe why she hasn’t divorced you yet when I know that you’re probably the worst husband there is.” Jun said with a barely concealed glee that made the man on the other end snort in apparent amusement, replying to him with  ‘ _you’re just jealous because she loves me more than she loves you_ ’ at the same time Jun’s personal phone vibrated inside his pants’ pocket.

Jun fished out the phone without bothering to check who was calling, knowing that there’s only one person, aside from the man whom he worked for now, who knew this particular number.

“That’s just the most terrible lie I’ve ever heard you say, Oguri. Go home early and make sure you bring home some dinner, and don’t you dare let _my_ sister starve or I’m seriously killing you the next time I see your ugly face. Bye.” Jun said, hanging up before Oguri even managed to slip an equally biting retort and then slapping his other phone against his left ear.

“Hello? Yes, yes, I’m on my way now. See you in a few,”

 

#

“I’m ho – _ooff_!” Jun’s greeting trailed off when a pair of long arms caught him around the waist, pulling him up and swaying him around as if he was nothing.

“Welcome home, Jun-chan!” the owner of the said arms greeted him back, muffling his giggles against the nape of Jun’s neck when he had finally put Jun down. Jun could smell the rich aroma of his favorite lavender candle, combined with the scent of his favorite dinner: pasta.

“Masaki, that sure smells like pasta, are you – “

The taller man, _Masaki,_ swiveled Jun around till they’re finally face to face, and Masaki’s hands trailed across Jun’s back slowly, almost possessively. “Yep,” he said, nosing at Jun’s cheek and swaying them both; Jun couldn’t help but giggle quietly at Masaki’s familiar display of affection as he leaned up to nose the tip of Masaki’s still damp-from-the-shower hair. “I cooked Jun-chan’s favorite since today’s a special day,”

“Hmmm,” was Jun’s only response before Masaki’s mouth met his. They kissed for a long moment, just letting their lips do the talking while their hands touched each other intimately. There were never enough times to do this, what with the demands of Jun’s job and Jun’s penchant for long, uninterrupted foreplay.

But today, Jun doesn’t have the heart to refuse Masaki when the taller man had requested him, almost literally begging him to come home early so they could spend the night together. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but he always felt like Masaki loved him too much for him to always insist on celebrating their so-called ‘anniversary’ every year.

There’s that familiar pleasant shiver when Masaki’s mouth found the lobe of Jun’s ear, teasing him with just the barest touch of the taller man’s tongue before nipping the sensitive flesh lightly. Jun shut his eyes close, his stomach clenching at the memory of what those wicked mouth could do to him and to his senses as he let his own fingers grab purchase on both sides of Aiba’s hips.

“Shower first or dinner?” Masaki whispered thickly, mouth still mostly attached to Jun’s slightly parted ones; Masaki was rolling his hips in that way that made Jun’s throat dry, and Jun danced his trembling fingers along Masaki’s arms but not before making sure he turned both his phones off.

“Shower,” Jun replied around another resounding moan, “I’ll just reheat the food after we –“ he said, letting his words trailed as he breathed the rest of it against the shell of Masaki’s ear. He felt, rather than heard Masaki’s answering shiver as Jun finally gave up pretending and started giving in to the need by mashing his mouth against the other man’s own with a wordless growl.

#

Jun squinted blearily at the clock placed on their bedside table, trying to blink the sleepiness away and feeling wholly content to stay there and closed his eyes again. He was wrapped inside Masaki’s embrace, with the other man’s arms wounded tightly around his waist, and feeling the taller man’s steady breathing against the back of his neck.

Somehow, it felt nice to have someone hold him like this; like he’s the only precious thing that existed in the other man’s world. It was always nice to wake up with Masaki curled around him like he couldn’t let him go, wouldn’t let him leave the cradle of his arms even when the taller man was deeply asleep.

Last night, Masaki had asked him again if he would consider changing jobs just so they could be able to spend more time with each other. Masaki never really bothered asking what his work was, most especially after one incident where they almost broke up when Jun failed to come home for five straight days and Masaki was all but freaking out the night Jun finally came home.

It had been one of those days when they had to stay at their client’s house, and it was also then that Jun promised never to accept any jobs from any politician, since even his sister had been bugging him to let her husband --  _Oguri Shun_ \-- home, w ho was also Jun’s co-founder, or she’d make sure to kick him on the face the next time they see each other. It was election week, and Jun should have known how hectic his life would be until he found himself (and about ten pairs of their men) following the politician around like a bunch of guard dogs.

Jun remembered apologizing and telling Masaki that yes, he was sorry but those things couldn’t really be avoided since his job had always required him to be on the field most of the time, and that telling anyone beforehand was always an impossible task.

He remembered holding his breath then, when Masaki simply stared at him with an unreadable look on his face. Masaki had stopped crying then, and Jun was torn between begging Masaki to please try to work things out with him and leaving first when Masaki suddenly leaned in and kissed Jun’s mouth tenderly, like he was still in the process of telling himself that Jun was there, safe and finally home. Jun remembered feeling like he’d been snatched out of being underwater for too long and kissing Masaki back as if the taller man’s mouth was the only thing that would keep him from dying.

Jun hadn’t really meant to keep his job a secret, most especially from the person whom he agreed to spend the majority of his free time with, if only he wasn’t aware about the dangers that came along with simply _knowing_.

But then he guessed that’s what made his job a bit more interesting than the usual ones, since he’s earning pretty much higher than normal salary men and was still able to keep up with paying his share of rent in the virtually spacious and luxurious apartment he was sharing with Masaki.

He elegantly tossed his hair off his eyes, rolling off the bed after wrestling his way out of Masaki’s koala cling; it was only half past six in the morning, and he knew Masaki’s schedule at his clinic would be a bit later than usual but he had to be in the office before his boss arrived there to make sure everything’s in order.

He was halfway out of the bed when a pair of arms caught him around the waist and tugged him right back against the warm and sleepy cuddle that was Masaki’s embrace. He chuckled fondly, patting the other man’s hands that were possessively wrapped around his middle and giggling quietly when he felt Masaki’s cold nose digging against the back of his nape.

“Where are you going, Jun-chan?” came the sleepy question and Jun had to close his eyes at the feel of Masaki’s lips moving teasingly against his skin. “It’s too early to leave the bed, don’t you think so?”

Jun made a face, but the familiar heat swirling around his thighs as he felt the evidence of Masaki’s excitement poking him in the back was making him shiver. But he couldn’t; today’s an important day and he didn’t have the time or the luxury to stay in bed even though the promise lurking behind those of Masaki’s little touches was something he knew he would regret not taking.

“As much as I hate leaving you and this bed, I’m afraid I have to be in the office early today,” he said, letting himself be tugged around until he was finally facing Masaki, and the taller man was automatically leaning over to pepper tiny, open-mouthed kisses along his cheek and jaw. “and I don’t think I can – _ohgod Masaki_ – w-wait, wait,”

The other man clearly wasn’t waiting, moving quickly down his body and wrapping him around in between his warm hand. “Five minutes, Jun-chan,” he said huskily, eyes still mostly half-closed but his mouth was already all the way open before Jun had the opportunity or the brain capacity to stop him.

 _Shit,_ was the only coherent thing Jun’s brain was able to come up with before it completely broke down, along with his sanity as Masaki hummed before engulfing Jun’s erection completely.

 

#

He came just barely in time to witness his precious employer pouting royally in front of his two other subordinates.

“Good morning,” he greeted the room at large, but his gaze was solely focused on Mr. President himself as he strut his way forward and nodding at the two agents. The two quickly stepped back, clearing the way as Jun made to stand in front of the president’s expensive executive table. “Something wrong, Ohno-san?”

Mr. President, Ohno Satoshi, clicked his tongue in a very unprofessional manner while his long fingers absently played on the hem of his equally expensive-looking tie.

“Oh yes, Matsumoto-kun,” Ohno’s reply was more whine-sounding than Jun gave him credit for and Jun couldn’t help but wonder how this man could lead a multi-billion company when he mostly acted like a seven-year old boy whenever he’s pissed. “Your people want me to put on those – _those,_ I don’t even know what those are!” Ohno exclaimed, jabbing a finger towards one of the other two agents, Fujigaya, who had something clutched in his hand and was looking torn between grimacing and apologizing. The other of the two had quickly snapped his head towards Jun, throwing him the helpless eyes before retreating to bowing apologetically when Ohno very clearly growled in his general direction.

Jun sighed and turned to eye the older man warily as he opted on biting his tongue before he ended up saying anything inappropriate. He was also feeling a bit pissed, and it didn’t help that Ohno’s been making it harder for any of them to do their job of protecting him when the older man himself wouldn’t even acknowledge that his life (and most especially his money) was in grave, grave danger.

“We need to put something on you to make sure that guy isn’t going to try and do anything stupid,” he muttered with a start, nodding at his two other subordinates as he fixed his earphones. The two only managed half a step and Ohno was already glowering over them, lips pouting in a way that made him look like an adorable seven year old, rather than a rich, powerful man in his thirties.

Jun found himself cursing the world under his breath at the unfairness of it all.

 “Ohno-san,”

“I am going out to have dinner with a friend, Matsumoto-kun,” Ohno replied around the same adorable pout, fingers tapping a complicated rhythm against the surface of his expensive executive table and his eyes throwing the other two guys his most threatening little glares.  “and I refuse to be wrapped around with anything that would make my friend feel uneasy, since I am sure he would immediately realize what it is I’m wearing the minute we shake hands. I am paying you and your people to protect me, but that doesn’t mean I would allow anything as stupid as this just to help you do your job. I am not a guinea pig that you can experiment with anything you think is amusing, and in other times I would have indulged your little requests such as this, but not today.” Ohno delivered defiantly, his tone a little too firm to have any of them think of disobeying.

Ohno was looking at him like he was challenging him, and Jun knew that Ohno was right. The older man had been his favorite client ever since he started working for the man, because Jun had never, even once, heard Ohno complain about the way he did his work. He knew he’d sometimes gone over the line in terms of doing his job, but Ohno never mentioned anything and would simply pat Jun’s shoulder for his hard work.

He’d been strangely attached to this man no matter how hard he denied it, and he knew it was one thing he wasn’t supposed to allow but –

“One of us should go with you, then,” he muttered, squaring his shoulders and waiting for the inevitable dismissal when Ohno’s eyes snapped back to stare at him, arching one fine brow at the same time the edges of his mouth curled dangerously. Jun heaved a deep breath and followed his statement with a defiant, “just to make sure you’re safe, Ohno-san… you said it yourself, you are paying me and my people to protect you, and I cannot allow you to go alone with some stranger without any means of protection. You don’t want us to put wires on you, which I’m pretty sure you know exactly what they are for, so –“

“If I agreed,” Ohno said, cutting Jun’s words off, staring up at him like he was actually considering it. “would you promise to stay as far away as possible, where I couldn’t see you just so it wouldn’t feel awkward?”

Jun stared, confused. “Awkward?”

Ohno smiled, a little sheepish. “Awkward that you are sitting at the same place as I am and I couldn’t invite you over to eat with us, surely that would be awkward, right? I mean, if you’re there, and I see you, I would feel bad if I couldn’t – you know?”

Jun didn’t really know how in hell this man was able to flip his emotions over without much effort and doing it without even thinking about it. He could feel that surprising rush of something he couldn’t exactly put a name on running through his bloodstream, keeping himself still for what seemed like the longest moment before someone behind them coughed loudly, enough to break the hovering silence between them.

“M-Matsumoto-san?” one of his subordinates called hesitantly out, and Jun slowly spun around to face him, wondering how he’d be able to do his job properly when Ohno’s always unconsciously trying to take his breath away. “Ohno-san’s chauffeur is already here; should I ask him to come up here so we can –“

Ohno stood up at the same time Jun held out his hand, promptly stopping the other man from further saying anything before turning around to face Ohno again.

“Ohno-san, we still haven’t agreed on anything,” he said, eyes softening when Ohno clicked his tongue and grinned at him.

“We already did, Jun-kun,” the older man replied just as softly, almost too fondly and Jun had to literally guard himself when Ohno smiled at him like that. “now, shall we go downstairs and talk about what other things you wanted to add in your list of  _do’s_  and _don’ts_ on our way there? You can also just call your men to spend the evening with their families instead of watching over someone as boring as me while we’re traveling, how’s that sound?”

Jun didn’t think he had the heart to refuse that, not when the older man was looking at him with an expression of a kid who was expecting his best gift yet.

Jun chuckled to himself and waved a hand to the room at large, and subtly dismissing his men while grinning to himself. The other two simply bowed to both him and Ohno before retreating towards the door.

“Wait,” Jun called, suddenly remembering something; both men swiveled back, eyes and expression guarded as usual.

“Yes, Matsumoto-san?”

Jun straightened up and walked forward, meeting them by the door.

“Escort Ohno-san downstairs after ten minutes,” he instructed, not bothering looking back to see the familiar adorable pout gracing their employer’s mouth; “I’ll go down first to personally check that hired chauffeur – just to be sure he’s safe,” he said with the untamed grace of a professional Agent, before slipping out the door with the usual fluid movement his partner often teased him about. 

#

As it turned out, the chauffeur was actually none other than Ohno’s friend’s personal butler.

The man, who introduced himself as Sakurai Sho, was at least kind enough to indulge Jun’s (mostly) personal questions about the butler’s master and the butler himself, while looking the least interested, almost politely bored as he continued driving his master’s limousine.

It was when the butler started throwing the same ridiculous questions about Ohno that Jun realized just what a smart-mouth this butler really was.

“Why do I have to answer that? I am not Ohno-san’s personal bodyguard, and my job isn’t the same as yours so I don’t think I –“

“Forgive my manners, Matsumoto-san, but don’t you think that it is also just fair enough for me to know the details about your _Mas_  – about Ohno-san, the same way you had asked me questions about _my_ Master?” the butler asked with the side of his mouth quirking just the tiniest bit and eyeing Jun warily through the mirror.

Jun was aware that he probably looked as murderous as he felt. “By asking me how many times Ohno-san changes his underwear? Are you nuts?”

“Well, you did ask me how many times my Master pees in an hour, right?” the butler fired right back, seemingly unperturbed that he and Jun were acting like a bunch of stupid kids bullying each other.

Ohno choked a laugh against his palm, trying to rein his mirth in while looking more and more amused than he probably would have allowed himself and Jun couldn’t even find it in him to call the president out on it; not when Ohno looked even more adorable and way younger than he was when he laughed like that, and Jun found himself not caring whether he was being deliberately embarrassed in front of his employer, if the result would be seeing Ohno laugh freely like that.

Jun shook his head, grinning when Ohno almost fell over face first while clutching his tummy.

#

“Why don’t you just go home and leave Ohno-san alone for once, it’s not like he’s going to be kidnapped or anything,” Jun’s partner mused from the other line while Jun poked absently on his half-finished dinner.

The restaurant was almost deserted, save from him and a couple of diners besides Ohno and his suspicious-looking friend (who was the master of the smart-mouthed butler). He sighed, putting down his fork in favor of remembering the way Ohno’s friend had moved to curl himself familiarly beside Ohno, and smiling at Jun as if they knew each other for longer than the five minutes they were introduced.

“I can’t just leave him here, man,” he said with a scowl, picking up his fork again and started to viciously stomp the remains of his expensive Alfredo fettuccini whilst feeling entirely helpless. He couldn’t even see Ohno and that skinny viper-like friend of his, and as much as he hated feeling like his hands were tied, he also knew that he couldn’t do anything other than to stay there and fulfill his promise. “Lucky for you, you’re not the one who’s in direct contact with him – it’s me, so whatever happens, he’s my responsibility,”

Oguri chuckled, amused but not really surprised. “You and your silly work ethics… really, sometimes I don’t get why you always allow yourself to be so attached to people, when it was you who personally made the rule of never letting our emotions get in the way of our job in the first place. You’re the boss, Matsumoto, and why in hell you have to personally accompany Ohno-san there beats me,”

Jun heaved a deeper sigh, silently asking himself the same questions his partner had just bravely asked him. It’s hard not knowing what was really happening to him, but it was equally hard blocking his partner’s voice when he heard a crashing sound coming from the front of the restaurant.

He was immediately on his feet, fork and phone still in hand as he quickly ran towards the entrance while trying to avoid the few people who were running away, screaming, that he almost collided himself with them. His eyes momentarily flicked at the limousine who was the culprit of the huge crash, immediately recognizing the vehicle as the same one that brought him and Ohno there.

“Ohno-san?! Ohno-san, where are you?!” he screamed, gaze wandering around the chaotic place in quick swipes, his heart hammering hard in his chest.

There was a moment of quiet stillness the moment Jun’s gaze caught Ohno’s motionless form lying on the floor just a few feet away from the horrible mess the limousine had left, and the feeling like he was suddenly being electrocuted the minute Jun’s gaze shifted to the hovering figure of Ohno’s suspicious friend.

Next to the skinny man was the smart-mouthed butler, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he stooped down to take Ohno’s unconscious self into his arms.

Jun didn’t know what had happened then, just remembering the blurry details of himself as he made a dashing move towards the three, quickly knocking the butler in the head with a chair and the skinny master with an aiming kick on the crotch.

He couldn’t even believe how the two bastards thought they were going to get away with kidnapping Ohno when suddenly, a wheezing sound moved past Jun’s head just as he was lifting Ohno up from the floor.

“Get down, you asshole!” the butler’s Master screamed, hands clutching the front of his expensive pants and kicking his unconscious butler whilst doing so. “You think we are the ones you should beat the living crap out off, huh? Well, fuck you, because as you can see, we are only trying to save your precious _Oh_ –“ he screamed, words trailing when another bullet winged past them, and Jun immediately threw himself on top of Ohno’s body to cover him up.

“Sakurai! Wake the hell up, we’re being shot and Ohchan’s stupid guard dog didn’t even have anything on him except a fucking fork!”

“ashakdhgal;jgh;a,” Sakurai-butler mumbled incoherently, receiving another kick on the head from his bratty-looking master. Jun knew that the butler’s master wasn’t through humiliating him, but because Jun’s head was already clear enough to come up with something awesome, he crouched down to retrieve the small gun he always had with him in case of such emergencies at the same time he fished his other phone and pressed his partner’s speed dial.

Oguri was immediately on the line after the first ring. “I need back up,” he hissed, grabbing Ohno around the waist and pulling the older man into a safer position behind one of the stumbled tables (thank God they were made of steel and not glasses) while Sakurai was currently rolling on his side and pointing at his Master to follow Jun. Oguri was still babbling on the phone about a possible kidnap attempt probably with their other agents when Jun managed to press his phone back against his ear. “Oguri,” Jun growled, eyes wild and glazed with something he knew wasn’t there before.

Jun heard his sister yelling in the background about ‘go back in time for dinner or I’m seriously divorcing you’ before his partner’s voice was back with the promise of being there in fifteen,  _no make it ten minutes_ , he said before hanging up.

Jun made sure that Ohno was still breathing before he went back into his previous position, gun in hand and arms extended forward (in case someone appeared in front of them).

On Jun’s left side, Sakurai’s Master was whimpering pathetically against his butler’s shoulder.

“What happened there?” he found himself asking, turning to stare at the other two and making a quick grab at Ohno’s shoulder when the older man’s body swayed to the side. “and why is Ohno-san unconscious? He’s not shot, is he? Oh my god, tell me he wasn’t –“

“He fell off the chair and hit his head because he was laughing so hard when I did the monkey dance,” Sakurai’s Master mused against his butler’s shoulder, his small fingers clutching his butler’s stupid-looking bowtie like a lifeline.

“Everybody would fall off their chairs when they see you do the monkey dance, Master Ninomiya,” Sakurai mumbled to his Master’s hair as he stroked his Master’s back soothingly; Jun grimaced.

“This is not the time for you to act like lovers who are about to be beheaded, for fuck’s sake! Tell me what happened and why in hell your dumb butler thought that crashing your fucking limousine on the restaurant’s entrance was one good way to distract anyone who would want to kidnap you or Ohno-san! Couldn’t you at least, I don’t know, do what normal people do, like calling the police or something?”

Sakurai-butler scratched his head, his cheeks flushing pink. “I was out in the front and saw two men circling the perimeter at first; then I saw Master Ninomiya did the monkey dance, that’s how I knew that they’re in danger. I couldn’t think of anything better to distract them aside from –“ he paused, pointing at the crash site with his mouth.

“So the monkey dance was your sort-of silent communication?” Jun said, amused. “how original.”

“Sho-chan, _Sho-chan_ ,I don’t want to die here yet,” Master Ninomiya whimpered, hands clinging around his butler’s neck. Sakurai patted the small of his Master’s back, opening his mouth to probably reassure him when the rest of the entrance’s glass panel exploded at the same time somebody screamed.

Another gunshot wheeled past them, followed by another that sounded like it came from a very close distance; Jun whipped his head around and was surprised to find a gun aimed directly on his face, the gunman’s smile was crooked and scary when Jun looked up to find the man staring down at him contemplatively.  

The man’s crooked smile widened just as he cocked the gun onto Jun’s face, and Jun had to close his eyes, suddenly feeling cold to the tips of his toes.

 

 

#

Jun came home to Masaki waiting at their front door.

Masaki’s eyes were a pair of bright pools shining in the darkness and it only took Jun merely half a second before he flung himself against his lover’s body, trembling, shivering beyond his control. Masaki held him close, hushing comforting words through his hair as Jun relaxed inside the safe cradle of Masaki’s embrace.

Jun knew this was the perfect time to tell Masaki about his job and all the dangers that went along with it, but somehow, he found it very hard to form any coherent words as he buried his face miserably against Masaki’s chest.

He could still feel that lingering fear cursing through his veins at the memory of that night’s shocking event. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way, not when he’s sure that Ohno was perfectly safe and was finally far from anyone who wanted to harm him.

“You did good, Jun-chan,” Masaki whispered through his hair and Jun stilled for a moment, his fingers loosening their hold on the front of Masaki’s shirt. “he’s safe now because of you, because you were so brave… I’m so proud of my Jun-chan,” Masaki followed softly, brushing his lips against Jun’s temple and holding Jun tight enough to hurt.

“W-What –“

Masaki’s voice was cracking when he spoke again. “I.. I w-was so worried when you left this afternoon, Jun-chan… I didn’t know where to find you, so I called Shun-kun. H-He.. He told me everything…”

His heart suddenly throbbed furiously against his ribcage hearing that. “M-Masaki, I –“ he said, then paused to look up, meeting Masaki’s tear-filled eyes.

“You should’ve told me about your job from the start, Jun-chan,” Masaki murmured, his miserable tone matching Jun’s own as they stared into each other’s eyes. Jun didn’t even know where to begin, or if he even wanted Masaki to know what he’d have to go through tonight just to be able to come home to him alive.

“I..” he started, the swell of emotions spiraling hot in his chest as Masaki’s fingers moved to stroke his cheeks tenderly. “I’m s-sorry,” was all Jun could say, trusting Masaki to understand, like he always did.

“I love you,” was Masaki’s soft reply, and Jun had to shut his eyes to keep himself from bawling right then and there. He was supposed to be the tough one, and hell, he’d almost lost his life saving another person, so crying when someone else told him he loved him should be forbidden; but this was his Masaki, and Masaki always made Jun feel utterly vulnerable in ways he didn’t even dream of, loving him unconditionally without even thinking twice.

And then Masaki was leaning in, catching Jun’s lips into a chaste kiss before pressing in more firmly, as if telling Jun that he’s just there, that Jun didn’t need to pretend when he’s with the taller man. “I love you so much, Jun-chan,”

“Masaki,” he started, but was cut off with another deeper kiss, and the dizzying effect of Masaki’s mouth moving against his own would have been enough for him to give in, but he knew there’s always a perfect time for everything.

He really didn’t want to talk about anything with regards to what happened that night, maybe some other day, just not now.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight,” Masaki said as if he was reading Jun’s thought and Jun resisted the urge to tell the man   _if he could_ _please get the fuck out of his brain, because really?_  But then Masaki was leaning in, kissing him quiet again, and again before speaking his words against Jun’s mouth. “it doesn’t have to be tonight, Jun-chan, but promise me that you will… maybe not now, or tomorrow, but please –“

Jun found himself nodding repeatedly before he could even stop himself.

“Yes; Yes, I will, Masaki,” he said then, meeting Masaki halfway when Masaki leaned in for another kiss.

He knew there’d be so much they needed to talk about after this, but Masaki wasn’t rushing and so was he. And Masaki was right, because they have their whole lifetime to spend how they want it, to talk about whatever was there to talk about.

For now, he’d make sure to hold Masaki like it was the last time he would do it, would love each and every part of the other man till they’re both exhausted enough to think of anything else.

“Promise me first,” Masaki gasped through Jun’s mouth, so close and yet not nearly close enough. Jun breathed in deep and roughly threaded his fingers through Masaki’s hair, breathing Masaki’s scent in.

“Never again,” Jun whispered back, punctuating each word with a kiss and marking Masaki’s skin with promises he now intended to keep. “ _Never_  again, Masaki,”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
